


Choose Who Dies

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kalex, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is kidnapped by a villain, leading to a choice by Kara that leaves both Alex and James shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Who Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr by anonymous: Kalex prompt? A villain kidnaps both James and Alex. No matter what he wants to make sure that Supergirl is broken. So he gives her a choice that she can save only one of them. Alex is all resigned to her fate of a painful death at the hands of a supervillain, because let's face it, why would Kara save Alex when she's so obviously in love with James? What happens next is the writer's choice.. It should be a kalex ending though..  
> Hope you guys like this! Comment some prompts and tell me what you thought. Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

What a great start to an obviously great day! First, a bomb explodes in the park, injuring four children and three adults. Then, Maxwell Lord is hacked and robbed—the Max part is fine, it’s the robber part that sucks—leading to an unknown man or woman gaining millions. Finally, this unknown person reveals himself by kidnapping not one but two people.

Alex is so close to slapping that smug grin off the fucker’s face. She gets it, he kidnapped two of Supergirl’s loved ones—she still doesn’t know how he knows Kara’s secret identity—but honestly he’s been gloating a _tad_ too much. First it was the whole _I will make her pay,_ then it was _I’ve successfully defeated Supergirl,_ and last but not least, _no body can stop me now._

For real? Alex can’t believe she let herself get kidnapped by _this_ guy. Sure, it was the middle of the night after pulling two straight all-nighters, and yeah, she’s already injured pretty badly, and okay so he had an experimental dart gun that puts people to sleep in 1.3 seconds flat…but _still._ She’s a damn DEO agent, she should’ve been better than this.

Now James Olsen, that Alex can understand. The guy always got into situations where Superman had to rescue him. He doesn’t understand the real stakes when it comes to being or helping a superhero. Sure, he works out and is pretty damn ripped, but the idiot doesn’t even know how to _use_ those muscles. Couldn’t throw a punch for his life. Alex would be more shocked if he’d managed to escape being kidnapped.

Doesn’t matter at the moment, though, because he’s _finally_ waking up. Superman’s best friend had been unconscious for over an hour and a half, leaving Alex to find a way out herself. _Fine._

“What—where are we?” he mumbles.

Alex sighs, “Kidnapped by an angry villain, don’t know where.”

James glowers, “So helpful, Alex.”

She smirks, “Helpings in my job description.”

Rolling his eyes, the photographer sits up and sighs, “Have you at least found a way out yet?”

Glancing around the box-like room with no windows and no visible door with only a single light, the agent smiles, “Nope.”

James glares everywhere, at her and at the walls, before slumping, “Great. Now what? We’re going to die before Kara finds us.”

Alex rolls her eyes, what a goddamn moody child, as if glaring and complaining is going to help, “Kara will find us, okay?”

He sighs and murmurs unconvincingly, “Yeah.”

Whiny, unhelpful, and no belief in Kara…what does Kara see in him? Honestly there are hundreds of other fish in the sea. Like her. Alex sighs at the thought, _yeah right._

Suddenly, a part of the wall to her right slides open, revealing their kidnapper. He walks in, guards flanking both sides, all armed to the teeth with…wait, is that alien tech? _Yeah_ , Alex thinks, _it just had to get worse._

“Ah,” he smiles, “I see you’re awake, Mr. Olsen. My name is Richard Onyx, but you may call me Mr. Genius.”

Alex snorts. _Mr. Genius? Really?_ She can’t believe this guy, thinking he’s so great just because he kidnapped her and James. Let’s not forget the multiple advantages he had on top of the tech. Wouldn’t last ten-seconds as a villain any other way, she’s 100% sure about that.

“Not calling you that,” Alex smirks.

Onyx’s face hardens as he turns towards her, his glare ice cold, “Well…we’ll see about that.”

Nodding to his soldiers he turns and leaves the room. When the door closes, the four men that entered with him turn towards Alex. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what they’re about to do. She sighs, but keeps her smirk in place, not letting them see beneath her mask.

The four henchmen advance, and Alex tries to stand. With her sprained ankle, busted kneecap, two broken ribs, and a mild concussion, she didn’t get far up before the men were upon her. They kick, punch, pick her up and throw her back down, do whatever they can with their hands and the butts of their guns to break her spirit. They don’t.

James starts yelling the moment they first push her down, but even with his strength, he’s no match for the equally strong and highly trained henchmen. Thrown across the room, he continues pleading with a broken wrist, never attempting to stand back up.

Halfway through it all, Alex gives up. Instead of fighting back, she determines the best course of action to be letting them hit her. She’ll only end up hurting herself if she tries anything. After the last fight, she’s in no shape to do anything.

Seven minutes of beatings, seven minutes of pleading from James, seven minutes of wondering when Kara will get there, seven minutes of pain…seven minutes. By the end of it all, her injuries have increased to a broken ankle, her previously busted kneecap getting a twin, six broken ribs teeming with four cracked ones and two bruised, and a newly minted severe concussion. She’s had worse before, though…maybe.

When the men walk out, smirking over their shoulders, Alex groans and sits up against the wall. Bleeding heavily, she attempts to test her injuries. She groans once again when she realizes she won’t be able to stand up by herself any time soon.

Ripping a part of her pants off, she staunches the blood flowing from her head and into her eyes. Why do head wounds always have to bleed so much? _Honestly,_ it’s such a nuisance. 

James seemingly can’t hold his questions in anymore, “Are you okay? Why did they do that? Are they going to hurt me, too? Alex, what’s going to happen next?”

Alex groans and sighs heavily, letting her bloody head lean against the wall, “I’m fine. Wanted to assert dominance or punish me for talking back, probably. No use hurting you, so no. Don’t know about the last one, hope Kara gets here in time and try to find a way out ourselves in the mean time.”

“What,” he rolls his eyes, “that’s what we’re going with? No plan from the great Agent Danvers?”

Alex laughs without humour, “Nope.”

James sighs, “Great.”

She simply nods back. The situation _is_ quite dire, she’ll give him that. Still, they need to have faith in Kara or they’ll just end up giving up and dying. So, Alex relaxes slightly with hope, but never lets her guard down.

Nothing happens for a few hours, until suddenly Onyx barges into the room with six armed guards. Before anything can be said, her and James are being hauled up to a standing position and dragged out the door, through a few hallways, and into a giant and open room.

It doesn’t take long for Alex to recognize some of the equipment in the room. Most of it is alien—she’s still wondering how this guy got all these fucking weapons and shit—but being a scientist at the DEO means she knows her stuff when it comes to aliens. That’s how she knows that the two giant stands in the middle of the area are used to instantly kill people and also have dead man switches built in.

It shouldn’t take a genius to figure out what’s happening, but James still looks hopelessly confused. So, maybe you do have to be a genius to figure this out. Good thing Alex is one, then.

Struggling is futile, she knows, but she can't _not_ try to fight. Letting them beat her up without hitting back is one thing, letting them chain her up and kill her? That’s a whole other thing that she’s not going to allow without making it difficult.

So, Alex wriggles to get out of the grip the two men have on her. She twists until an arm is free and promptly punches a guy in the nose. He screams, his nose bleeds, Alex smirks. Of course, she’s grabbed by another two men, and even in her pain she tries to squirm free. This time, it doesn’t work.

“Stop it!” Onyx looks beyond angry…she’s glad, at least she’s bothering him, “Just stop it! Tie her to the machine, already! Both of them!”

Guess he doesn’t like it when things don’t go easy for him…pity, she’s going to make things as difficult as she can. This time, Alex has four men holding her down as she tries to kick some of them in their junk. Hitting one guy right where she wants to, she smirks. A punch wipes that smirk clean off her face.

Groaning, Alex is chained to the machine. Flat against a board while standing, arms strapped above her head, legs held against the board inches above the platform, wires slapped onto her temples, blades just inches away from cutting her wide open on both sides of her. _Not_ a good situation, Alex can tell you that.

James is being held similarly in the other machine. Alex closes her eyes to gather her wits and push away the pain. Moments later, her eyes open, cold seeping from them and boring into Onyx’s face.

“Needed six men to hold little old me, huh?” Alex smirks.

James shushes her and Onyx glares, “You’re a tough one, I’ll admit that. Too bad, one of you is going to die.”

Alex’s face slips into a blank expression and her glare intensifies, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he laughs, “you two are strapped into a machine that will painfully kill only one of you. When the choice is made, someone is going to die. I have a feeling I know who that’s going to be.”

The last sentence is said staring straight at Alex, and so she puts up a fake look of bravado, “Why not kill both of us, huh? Too much for your second level villainy?”

Onyx smiles through his anger, “The reason is obvious, it’ll cause more pain to kill one and let her live on knowing she chose one for another.”

Alex stiffens… _her._ She knows who _her_ is, and suddenly Alex is filled with an intense feeling of anger and anxiety. It takes a moment to figure out the _real_ plan here, and she feels nauseous when she does. Kara’s supposed to choose between the two of them.

“You,” Alex growls, pulling at her restraints, “you’re dead. I swear to God, you’re a dead man, Onyx.”

Grinning, he laughs and spits out, “This coming from the woman who’ll be dead soon.”

She’s about to retort when his head tilts and he murmurs, “She’s here.”

No less then two-seconds later, Kara bursts through the entrance of the place, cape billowing, hair flying, hands on her hips, _beautiful._ It’s times like these, when Kara looks so damn gorgeous and heroic, that Alex needs to work twice as hard to keep her feelings in check.

“Get,” Kara demands with a growl, “the hell away from them.”

Onyx laughs, “I don’t think so.”

Kara takes a step forward before he speaks, “Nope, wouldn’t do that if I were you. See, if my heart rate accelerates too high, steadies out in unconsciousness, or if I die, both of these two lovely people will be painfully killed by the machines that they are standing in.”

Kara’s face turns into horror as she takes a step backwards, eyes glancing at James and Alex. Alex knows, this is one of her worst nightmares. It’s just about to get worse.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” Onyx claps his hands, “I’ll make you a deal. One of them can leave, free and unharmed—well not harmed any more than they are now—as long as you choose which one dies.”

Kara gasps, taking yet another step back, and shakes her head, “N-no…no! I won’t choose to kill anyone!”

“Well,” Onyx grins gleefully, murderously, _evilly_ , “you don’t exactly have a choice now, do you? One or both, either way, someone’s going to die and it won’t be me.”

Kara stifles a sob, but Alex knows the Kryptonian is panicking. Can see it in the slightly faster rise and fall of her chest, the flickering eyes, the barely shaking hands, the feet shuffling mere centimetres. Having one of her loved one’s die without being able to do anything, this is Kara’s worst nightmare. 

Supergirl’s eyes snap to James’ and then to Alex’s. There’s something in those eyes that Alex can’t place. Some hidden emotion that has yet to be discovered. Since the other person is James, though, Alex decides its pity or an apology.

_I mean,_ Alex thinks, _why would she choose me when she’s so obviously in love with James Olsen?_ At this point, she’s fine with dying a painful death at the hands of an idiotic villain. At least Kara will be happy, even if she had hoped it would be her that the Kryptonian would be happy with.

Alex mentally scoffs at the idea, Alex or James? Not a very difficult choice to make. If she dies today, if she dies right now, she will die peacefully, knowing Kara won’t be alone. Knowing Kara will move on and have a good life with James Olsen. Kara will choose James, and Alex will die. She gets that.

So she’s incredibly confused when Kara looks up and mutters _I’m sorry_ before staring straight at Onyx and saying, “Alex. I want Alex to live.”

For a few moments the entire place is covered in a think layer of silence, nobody able to speak at such a shocking statement. Alex, for the life of her, can’t close her mouth after her jaw dropped in shock.

_Me?_ Alex thinks, _why would she choose_ me _over James?_ Alex doesn’t understand how she could’ve been chosen over the love of Kara’s life. It just doesn't make sense.

Onyx and James both speak simultaneously, “What the fu—”

They’re both cut off as all the lights flicker off and the machines power down. Electricity’s been cut, and Alex couldn’t be happier. She doesn’t know how it happened, but she’s glad that it did. Everyone might just get out of here alive.

Onyx shouts, “Fix it!”

He isn’t able to finish his orders as Kara barrels straight into him, knocking him to the ground in a heap. The villain attempts to stand back up, but Kara simply punches him and he’s back down on the ground, spitting out blood.

“You think you could kill the people I love,” she growls, “think again!”

Kara kicks him as he struggles to stand once again.

This time he lays on the ground and laughs, “Your uncle was right, you do have quite the temper on you.”

Kara falters, confusion replacing her anger for a moment, before her rage bubbles back to the surface, “What do you know about Non?”

Onyx throws his head back and chuckles, “He’s the one who gave me all these gadgets and equipment, so…quite a lot, I think. He’ll break me out of prison before a tria—”

Suddenly, Onyx starts spasming on the ground. Head thrown back, arms and legs shaking, he screams. Moments later his shaking dies down, and so does his heart, until both are no longer doing anything but laying still.

The DEO barges in through the entrance, and come upon the three of them staring at Onyx’s dead body. Everyone’s got a guess at what happened. Judging by the shocked look that Onyx died with and the rant he was on, it’s obvious Non had his own fail-safe in place.

J’onn takes in a deep breath before ordering, “Supergirl, get Mr. Olsen and Agent Danvers off those things.”

Kara hesitates a moment, still staring at Onyx, before nodding and racing over to the two of them. She breaks the restraints and puts an arm from each on her shoulders. Nobody says a word as they fly to the DEO to get checked out.

James and Alex are looked at by doctors, their injuries being patched up. It doesn’t take longer then an hour. An hour of uncomfortable glances between the three of them. Anger in a few of James’ looks.

Once they’re patched up and sitting in their own hospitable beds, Kara goes to James’ room since Alex fell asleep immediately after being checked out. Only, James tells her that he wants to be alone, and that he doesn’t really blame her.

Kara nods and heads back to Alex’s room, taking a seat beside the bed, and taking the human’s hand. She rubs her thumb over Alex’s hand, murmuring her love and praying in Kryptonian for a speedy recovery.

An hour and twenty-eight minutes later, Alex wakes with a gasp, “Kara!”

“Hey,” Kara whispers, holding Alex’s hand as tight as she can without causing harm, “it’s okay, Alex. You’re okay, I promise.”

Alex calms down, and moments later she’s laying back against her bed with her eyes closed. She remembers exactly what happened, but she’s got one simple question before anything else.

“How’d the electricity turn off at the right moment?” she mutters.

Kara sighs, “The DEO cut it as soon as they possible could. I didn’t know, though, since some device was intercepting our comms.”

Alex nods, “Good, that’t good on them.”

Alex’s eyes are still closed, and the two of them sit in silence for a few more minutes before Alex sighs, “Why would you choose me, Kara?”

Kara shrugs, “I love you.”

“No,” Alex opens her eyes and shakes her head, “I know you love me, but you’re _in love_ with James. Why would you choose me over him, Kara?”

The Kryptonian shuts her eyes and squeezes Ale’x hand before sighing, “Because…Alex, _I love you._ ”

Alex feels a glimmer of hope, but immediately squashes it and shakes her head, “I _know_ that, Ka—”

“No, Alex,” Kara shouts, standing up and pacing, “you _don’t_ know. You don’t know that I am in love with _you_. You don’t know that I fell in love with you after only a _year_ of knowing you! _You don’t know,_ and that’s always been the issue!”

Kara’s chest is heaving by the end of her rant, tears have spilled over her cheeks, and she hangs her head. Alex can’t believe a single word she just heard. Kara’s in love with her… _her._ Unbelievable.

“You’re,” Alex swallows, “you’re in love…with _me?”_

Kara sobs and hugs herself, nodding, “Yeah, and I’m sorry for doing this to you, Alex. I know you don’t feel the same, and that’s all right.”

This time Alex responds faster, “Wait… _what?”_

Faster but not smarter, it seems.

“Its fine,” the Kryptonian sighs, “I mean it.”

“Woah,” Alex puts a hand up, “hold on a moment. Who says I’m not in love with you, hm?”

Kara’s teary eyes snap to hers, “Alex…you don’t mean?”

The human nods and smiles, “Yes, idiot, I’m in love with you, too.”

Kara’s face goes from teary and sad to happy and smiling in milliseconds, “Really?”

Alex nods, still grinning like a fool.

“Oh Rao, Alex!” Kara squeals, and Alex can’t hold in her laugh.

Kara rushes over to her and grabs hold of her hands, “I love you so much, Alex.”

Alex grins, “I love you more.”

Smiling, Kara leans in, her excitement rolling off her in waves. Their lips meet, but Alex stiffens mere seconds later.

Kara pulls back, horrified, “Oh Rao, I’m sorry. Was that not okay? Too fast? Alex, I’m sorry!”

Alex puts a stop to Kara’s babbling with a hand on the aliens arm, “It was great, Kara! I just shifted awkwardly and disturbed my ribs, that’s all.”

“Your ribs! Are you okay? Do you need anyth—” Alex cuts Kara off with a firm kiss to the lips. 

Kara relaxes into it, and soon they’re making out like hormonal teenagers. Soon though, they have to pull away for oxygen. It’s such a pity, needing to breathe.

“Kara,” Alex whispers, forehead’s touching, “what was with the crush on James?”

Kara pulls back, annoyed, “You just had to bring him up, didn’t you?”

Alex laughs and shrugs, “I’m curious.”

The Kryptonian smiles fondly and shrugs, “It was more of an infatuation than anything else. Plus, I was hoping to move on, thinking you’d never be with me. Thing is, though, I can’t move on from you. I love you way too much for that.”

Alex smiles, “Dork,” and leans in for yet another kiss.

When they pull apart, they’re way out of breath. Still, they’ve never kissed anyone quite like that before. Not with so much love, respect, and with the feeling of everything being perfect in that moment.

“I love you, Alex,” Kara mutters into Alex’s ear, breath hot, “never think otherwise.”

“And I love you, Kara,” Alex murmurs into Kara’s neck, “never forget that.”

They smile at each there once more before kissing again. The two of them spend the rest of the night snuggling in Alex’s bed in the med bay, stealing kisses and whispering about how much they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!


End file.
